SM134: The Road to the Semifinals!
is the 42nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis The match between Kiawe and Sophocles concludes and it's time for Lana and Guzma's match, the fourth match in the second stage. Episode Plot Vikavolt executes the Z-Move, Savage Spin-Out, to damage Charizard. However, its flames burn away the threads, and Charizard escapes the Z-Move. Noting that Charizard is still paralyzed, Sophocles has Vikavolt use Signal Beam. However, Charizard uses Fire Punch on the ground to deflect the attack. Sophocles and Kiawe glare at each other, respecting each other's strength, to which Sophocles notes he didn't expect the battle to end quickly, anyway. The two declare the real battle starts now. Their friends cheer the two on, and Kukui smiles to see the two friends at battle. While Meltan's nut is spinning, Sophocles' Vikavolt fires Signal Beam, which Charizard dodges. Vikavolt uses String Shot, which Charizard evades. Vikavolt chases after Charizard and repeats its move, but fails to hit Charizard. The latter attempts to use Fire Punch, but instead dodges Vikavolt's String Shot and ends up getting covered by it. Charizard uses Slash to repel the String Shot. Vikavolt takes the opportunity to attack, to which Charizard fires Flamethrower. Once it does so, Vikavolt is gone missing. A moment later, Vikavolt appears behind Charizard and successfully wraps it with String Shot. Declaring this to be the day he will defeat Kiawe, Sophocles has Vikavolt use Wild Charge to bash into Charizard, who stops the attack with Fire Punch. As the two fall down, Charizard successfully blocked the attack and tosses Vikavolt to the ground. Charizard becomes exhausted, and Kiawe is impressed by Sophocles, who draws a lot of potential out of Charizard. In fact, Kiawe admits he is enjoying this battle, but reminds that he'll keep getting stronger. Sophocles announces he and Vikavolt won't back down, either. Thus, Vikavolt uses String Shot and Charizard fires Flamethrower. The latter's attack burns through the former's move, but Vikavolt evades the Flamethrower itself. Kiawe, however, uses his Z-Ring to pass the Z-Power to Charizard, letting it use Supersonic Skystrike Flying Z-Move. Vikavolt attempts to intercept the attack with Wild Charge, and the two forces collide. Much to their friends' amazement, Sophocles' Vikavolt is blocking the Z-Move. However, Charizard's force overpowers Vikavolt and slams it to the ground. Vikavolt attempts to stand up, but fails and faints, which makes Kiawe the winner. Sophocles tends to Vikavolt, and praises it for doing its best. Kiawe visits Sophocles, and admits he was very strong. The two sides promise to grow stronger and have a rematch, and they shake hands, which inspires Kukui. Sophocles' parents watched this battle, and promise to make a delicious meal for their son once he returns home. Sophocles and Kiawe visit Lana, to cheer her up for the battle. Lana wants to go to the semi-finals, but Team Skull grunts appear with Plumeria and Guzma, and tell that the latter will easily win. Lana claims strength alone isn't always the key to victory, and Kiawe supports her. The grunt claims their Z-Moves are nothing compared to Guzma's strength. Guzma passes by, claiming Z-Moves are trash. Plumeria and the rest follow him, which makes Sophocles angry at them. Kiawe asks of Lana to be careful, as they are uncertain what could Guzma do. For the fourth match, Lana sends Primarina against Guzma's Golisopod. Lana remembers Golisopod's quick move, First Impression, and asks of Primarina to watch out for that move. Ash cheers for Lana, and is visited by Meltan. He asks of it to cheer for Lana, who passes them by. Team Rocket also watch the battle, noting thsi to be the final battle of the day. Meowth comments they will get a lot of customers soon, to which Jessie has them prepare themselves for that moment. As the grunts cheer for Guzma, Olivia reminds she expects a fair fight from both sides. As the battle starts, Lana braces Primarina for impact. However, Golisopod stands still, so Lana takes the first move. Primarina goes to use Sparkling Aria, but Golisopod uses Throat Chop. Lana becomes shocked, as the attack caused Primarina to lose her voice, which disables her Sparkling Aria. Guzma smiles, so Primarina uses Aqua Jet. Golisopod blocks the attack and holds Primarina, then uses Poison Jab to weaken and poison her. Golisopod then continues holding Primarina, and uses Poison Jab to weaken her more. Primarina uses Icy Wind on Golisopod's face, causing it to drop Primarina. Guzma scolds Golisopod, who goes to use another Poison Jab. However, Primarina uses Icy Wind to stop Golisopod. Primarina goes to use Aqua Jet, but in that moment, Golisopod uses Poison Jab, which hits Primarina. In fact, Golisopod used its claws as a shield to defend itself from Icy Wind. Primarina attempts to run, but Golisopod holds her and uses another Poison Jab. Primarina struggles to get free, but Golisopod continues using Poison Jab. The Team Skull grunts continue cheering for Guzma, while Primarina fires Icy Wind. Primarina fires the attack, but to prevent that, Golisopod uses Throat Chop. Guzma asks Lana does she think they'd fall for the same trick again. He briefly looks at Kukui before resuming the battle. Primarina barely stands up, as Lana states the battle isn't over yet. Guzma has Golisopod use Pin Missile, to which Primarina uses Surf to stop the attacks. Moreover, Golisopod's legs get stuck in the ice. Guzma wonders how did Golisopod got frozen. Kiawe sees that it absorbed too many Icy Wind attacks that its limbs got frozen. Lana and Primarina nod at each other; Lana passes the Z-Power to Primarina, having her use Oceanic Operetta. As Primarina emits the large bubble, Lana's friends support her to defeat Golisopod. However, Guzma declares he will destroy their pathetic Z-Move: Golisopod's Liquidation slashes the bubble in half. The Z-Move backfires, causing Primarina to get hit instead. Olivia declares Guzma to have won the battle. Everyone is silent but Team Skull grunts, who cheer for his victory. As Lana tends to Primarina, Guzma calls her a small-fry and calls Golisopod back. Olivia asks of Guzma to stop and show respect for his challenger. However, Guzma ignores her and as he walks to the gate, he glares Professor Kukui. Later, Lana's friends visit her, as she is tending to Primarina. Mallow has Shaymin use Aromatherapy, which cures Primarina. Lana praises Primarina, but Kiawe asks of her to still take her to the Pokémon Center. Mallow is still annoyed by Guzma's violent behavior, and Lillie voices that. However, Lana explains he didn't break any rules, and Kiawe confirms that, for he merely found a weak spot in Primarina. Lana admits her defeat, and is why she is determined to work harder. At the Pokémon Center, the Nurse Joy have healed Lana's Primarina, to which Lana thanks them. Suddenly, the screen shows the semi-final matchups. Kiawe will have to face Gladion - while Kiawe is inspired to battle Lillie's brother, Gladion simply observes the screen. With that, the remaining challengers are Ash and Guzma. Mallow asks of Ash to avenge Lana, to which he promises to do. As the semi-finals are close, the three Nurse Joys brace themselves for even more work. However, they become displeased to see the fourth Nurse Joy and Blissey eating food, instead of being focused. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Golisopod (JP), Trumbeak (US) *The host of this episode was Melemele Island's Nurse Joy and the question was "What will the result be in Kiawe and Sophocles' match in today's episode?" The answer is Kiawe winning (red), the other choices that were given in that episode were Sophocles winning (blue), a draw (green), and a postponement due to a storm (yellow). Gallery Charizard emits fire to release itself SM134 2.png Charizard and Vikavolt continue their battle SM134 3.png Charizard evades String Shot SM134 4.png Vikavolt is stopped by Charizard's punch SM134 5.png Vikavolt's String Shot is cancelled SM134 6.png Vikavolt's Wild Charge clashes with Charizard's Supersonic Skystrike Z-Move SM134 7.png Charizard defeated Vikavolt SM134 8.png Sophocles and Kiawe shake hands SM134 9.png Lana confronts Guzma SM134 10.png Golisopod strikes Primarina's throat SM134 11.png Primarina cannot sing, disabling some of its moves SM134 12.png Golisopod blocks Aqua Jet SM134 13.png Golisopod holds Primarina in the air to inflict damage SM134 14.png Primarina barely defends itself with Icy Wind SM134 15.png Primarina got a severe hit SM134 16.png Icy Wind froze Golisopod's legs SM134 17.png Primarina emits a bubble for the Oceanic Operetta Z-Move SM134 18.png Golisopod prepares itself with Liquidate SM134 19.png Golisopod sliced the bubble in two halves, cancelling the Z-Move SM134 20.png The bubble splashes SM134 21.png Primarina is defeated SM134 22.png Guzma leaves the stadium without showing honor to Lana SM134 23.png Guzma glares Kukui again SM134 24.png Shaymin's Aromatherapy cures Primarina's poison SM134 25.png Kiawe and Ash are left to battle Gladion and Guzma }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Masahiro Ōkubo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Noriaki Saito Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura